


Romance

by Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 女装茸警告！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa/pseuds/Matchaaaaaaaaaaaa





	Romance

“你叫什么名字？”  
“乔鲁诺.乔巴拿。”  
这番对话乍听上去没什么奇怪之处，似乎日常生活中总能听到诸如类似的问话，“乔鲁诺.乔巴拿……”迪奥重复了一遍这个名字，让它的每个字母在舌尖打了个转又用后槽牙品出了不一样的滋味，“你就是‘热情’所谓的交易？”乔鲁诺被迪奥抵在墙和床之间，长至腰间的金色长发被迪奥卷起一缕在手指间缠绕，澄澈的绿眸让人无端联想起森林中的梅花鹿，看起来倒很清纯无害。  
“这不算是什么交易……”乔鲁诺手伸到迪奥的后颈处揽着他，“说是你情我愿的肉体游戏……也并不为过……”他侧上头想吻上迪奥的唇，不承想微启的朱唇却被一根食指蹭花了口红，迪奥的食指恶趣味地刮蹭着乔鲁诺的脸和唇，把他搞得和偷吃完草莓蛋糕的小花猫一样。  
“别这么迫不及待，”像是看出那双浅碧色的眼瞳下极力掩饰的不安，迪奥鬼使神差地想调戏下这青涩的小男孩，“你背后……不，肩膀那里的星星是文身吗？”“你怎么看见的……”乔鲁诺用手背不自在地揩了下口红，“那……准确来说并不是纹身……而是我的胎记。”  
“胎记？”迪奥的手伸到乔鲁诺背后熟练地拉开礼服拉链，“你这件裙子倒是不错，你平时都有女装的癖好？”如丝绸般光滑的雪白长裙被缓缓剥落，乔鲁诺的皮肤很白，可能跟他大多时间都在室内工作的原因有关。从一场场黑帮火拼中一路摸爬滚打捱到现在老大位置的乔鲁诺单纯无辜地就像块牛奶糖，起码在迪奥看来是这样的。他已经迫不及待在这块奶糖上烙下仅属于自己的牙印与红痕。  
但这一切都得慢慢来——心急吃不了热豆腐，能坐上热情组织老板之位的乔鲁诺绝不仅仅是只和他玩场干柴烈火的一夜情那么简单。迪奥想。  
如蝴蝶般精致的锁骨在乔鲁诺的呼吸下微微起伏，“没有，只有特定情况下会穿这件裙子。”他看了眼迪奥，“不过这次是第一次穿……”“哦？”迪奥很明显没兴趣和乔鲁诺谈及这些，手指抚上在白纱下挺立的嫣红开始无规则地搓弄，“所以你是第一次？”迪奥饶有兴趣地观察着敏感处被玩弄的乔鲁诺脸上的隐忍，这个漂亮的小男孩就连皱眉头也好看地像个天神。  
迪奥左手顺着裙摆从光洁的小腿一路顺着肌肉的弧线抚到大腿内侧，微凉的湿意成功引起了迪奥的兴趣，“没想到你反应这么快……”两根手指轻车熟路地摸进后面湿软的肠壁，轻微抽插就有羞耻的水声，迪奥很满意乔鲁诺的湿度，一想到一会儿进去柔软的媚肉将多热情地含着他的那根他就忍不住更加兴奋，与此同时手上的动作也忍不住加快，摸索着去找乔鲁诺深处的敏感点。很快，当手指碾过并不算很深处的一点时乔鲁诺难耐地扬起头叫出了声：“别……那里……嗯……”后面从未被如此对待的乔鲁诺从不知道自己体内还有一个这样的性爱开关。他双腿难耐地缠紧迪奥的手臂，又在羞耻心作用下张开，这番动作看上去反倒像在玩什么欲擒故纵的床上游戏。与此同时乔鲁诺的嘴唇被迪奥粗长的舌头色情地舔过，它撬开乔鲁诺的牙关配合着手下的动作舐弄敏感的上颚。  
微弱的快感如电流般刺激着他的神经，高高挺起的性器隔着半遮半掩的裙子蹭在迪奥的腹肌上自慰，前后两面的快感很快击溃了乔鲁诺，当伸进后面的手指增加到三根时他哭喊着高潮了。一瞬间所有的景物在他眼前被拉成一条线，耳边迪奥的低语声也支离破碎地听不太真切。“你刚刚说了什么？”微微喘息的乔鲁诺绿眸里像浸了一汪青潭，生理性的眼泪还挂在下巴上来不及拭去，整个人狼狈地像朵残败的罂粟，红着眼圈散着长发在迪奥的身下喘息。“没人和你说过……”迪奥一把撕碎裙子并掐住乔鲁诺的腰，狰狞的性器抵住艳红的后穴研磨，如电般的快感在乔鲁诺体内慢慢积累。后穴遵循着本能一张一合，像是在极力邀请迪奥的侵犯和占有，“你天生就有一副勾引男人的好身子骨吗？”迪奥忽略掉乔鲁诺可怜巴巴的表情，粗长的肉茎破开湿淋淋的肉穴径直撞进了最深处。  
敏感的内里被瞬间填满，媚肉死死缠住肉茎恨不得立马榨出所有精液，深深浅浅的沟壑像有意识般主动吮吸着肉茎，讨好地去磨蹭柱身上凸起的青筋。  
“好痛……唔……”刚刚娇软的呻吟被痛呼声取代，乔鲁诺尝试着放松后穴让自己更轻松地接纳迪奥，迪奥才不管乔鲁诺的小动作，掐住他的双腿扛在肩上，耸动着精壮的腰肢狠戾地抽插。  
“别……慢点……”乔鲁诺腰肢拱起一道充满性张力的弧线，金色的长发散乱在枕头和被褥之间，说不上来的糜乱色情。饱涨的情潮吞噬着理智，就算是第一次做爱的乔鲁诺也食髓知味地迷恋上了对快感的追求。  
他开始明白为什么有女人愿意死在床上，两个人逐渐加快的心跳声中是双方的理智被欲望逐渐摧毁，最终仅剩下趋于野兽般的本能。  
做爱不仅是身体上的合二为一，更是心灵对爱的极致追求。  
乔鲁诺自小就没见过自己的亲生父亲，以至于长大之后对成年男性精壮的身躯总有种说不上来的迷恋。  
迪奥满足了他对父亲的所有幻想，也在一定程度上让他体会到了不一样的快感。这是之前一个主动送上床来的女人所没有带给乔鲁诺的，另一种表达爱的方式。  
床头的灯还在亮着，一进门乔鲁诺就敏捷地把大灯关上了，却独独遗忘了这盏昏黄的灯。迪奥并没有戳穿乔鲁诺的小心思，有亮光他才能更好地欣赏这个男孩被操到哭出来的表情。长着一张清纯无辜的脸蛋被操狠了居然有着淫荡到最下流的妓女都羞愧不如的色气，迪奥越发越想占有乔鲁诺。他把阴茎埋入最深处，欣赏着乔鲁诺因为快感与痛苦双交织的表情。“你……嗯……真是恶趣味。”乔鲁诺沙哑着嗓音不满地抱怨，似乎不想承认刚刚在床上叫得那么大声的人是自己。  
“那这一次从后面吧……”迪奥不容乔鲁诺拒绝，在那双绿眸涌上来怒意的前一秒将他翻转过来，肉茎埋在他体内顺带刮蹭过乔鲁诺的所有敏感点，还未反应过来的乔鲁诺就被迪奥抵在了墙上，白皙胸膛上的樱红不时蹭到冰凉的墙壁上，敏感的小颗粒颤颤巍巍地似乎在叫嚣着不满。乔鲁诺试探地伸出手去触碰它，指尖旋转挖弄着它仿佛要把它扯离胸膛。“看起来你也很自得其乐啊……”迪奥俯在乔鲁诺背后，掰开他的双腿插地更深，他的目光顺着塌陷的腰窝掠过脊背停在乔鲁诺左肩的蝴蝶骨上端。  
那里有一颗星星，和自己身上的星星一模一样。  
一模一样的星星。迪奥想。  
他掐住乔鲁诺的腰窝，耻毛摩挲着穴口让乔鲁诺瘙痒难耐，“快……动一动。”他扭着腰恳求迪奥，一上一下地在迪奥粗长的性器上自慰起来。  
“快……嗯！”好像自己玩得被顶到了敏感点，乔鲁诺的身体有一瞬间的僵直，体内的性器像是为了折磨他开始小幅度地插送，情欲难耐令他不由自主抓挠墙壁，并在上面留下深深的抓痕。“快一点……”他扭过头恳求迪奥，无意识舔弄嫣红的嘴唇渴望一个炽热绵长的吻。“满足你。”迪奥并未多想，大手用力分开两片饱满的臀肉，性器抽离时带出点淫靡的液体，穴内的软肉被抽拉地带出半截又被接下来过于粗暴的顶弄直接被带回到深处，巨大的龟头代替刚刚缱绻缠绵的顶弄狠狠撞击在敏感点上，乔鲁诺失控地尖叫起来，敏感又色情。  
在最后一次迪奥低吼着射进里面时乔鲁诺已经完全脱力，像个破布娃娃的他被迪奥翻来覆去操弄了很多次，其间他们在浴室里做，提出要给他口交的乔鲁诺差点被顶到喉头发酸一口咬下去。还好迪奥适可而止，清理了他的后穴就搂着他在一片狼藉的床上将就地躺下了。  
……  
他有一颗星星。乔鲁诺看着背过身的迪奥想，和我一样的星星，还都在一个位置，他试探地抚过自己左肩蝴蝶骨上端那颗星星，“他是谁？”乔鲁诺在内心问自己。  
他是谁？  
——  
第二天清晨，乔鲁诺裹着浴室里仅有的一块浴巾站在阳台上给米斯达打电话，“嗯，可以来接我了。”乔鲁诺左手无意识地敲打着栏杆，期间还不忘回头警惕地看一眼还在床上睡觉的迪奥，“不是他，不是”不知道电话那头的米斯达说了什么，乔鲁诺连忙说了好几个“不是”，“就这样吧，这片的负责人真的不是他……”  
“你在和谁聊天？你的线人吗？”手中的电话被抽走，还未反应过来的乔鲁诺就被揽入了一个炽热滚烫的怀抱，“不是……是一个朋友。”乔鲁诺故作镇定地解释，浴巾下略有颤抖的双腿却有点出卖他，好在迪奥的心情足够好，饕足的野豹也会在清晨安安静静地蛰伏。他吻上乔鲁诺左肩的那颗星星，装作漫不经心地说：“你知道吗，你这可星星，我朋友也有一个……”  
“哦？”乔鲁诺看了眼无辜被扔到地面上四分五裂的手机，“那他在哪？”迪奥勃起的性器又抵在他的双腿间，他不想承认经过一晚上的适应他已经完全依赖上了迪奥的尺寸，“他啊……他是我最信赖的朋友……可惜……”迪奥一口咬上乔鲁诺的后颈，鲜红滚烫的血液重新温暖了迪奥的口腔，“他已经不在人世了……”最后半句话迪奥还是没有说出来，他十指扣入乔鲁诺手指的缝隙中刮蹭，“你真美。”他感叹到。


End file.
